


Forever

by softasawhisper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softasawhisper/pseuds/softasawhisper
Summary: It was finally the two of them, sitting alone on the couch.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Forever

It was a few hours since Steven turned back into himself. The Diamonds and Spinel returned to Homeworld, while everyone except Steven, too exhausted to move much at all, had been on cleanup duty. A tarp covered the gaping hole where the door used to be, until repairs could be made.

Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran had stopped by to check Steven over and left just a few moments before, after assuring him and his family that he was physically alright. She's outside, standing on what is left of the deck, speaking to Greg, and the gems, in hushed tones.

It was finally the two of them, sitting alone on the couch.

"Are you hungry Steven?" asked Connie "I can get you something to-"

"No! Uh, no thank you. I'm really not hungry right now. You can have something, I mean if you can find anything. I don't think there's much to choose from right now."

"That's okay. I'm not that hungry either. I'll eat later. We both can. Maybe when the gems come back in we'll make dinner plans." she replied with a sweet kind smile, which he returns if only for a moment.

Looking at his face she could still see how his lashes still clung together from his eyes welling up, on and off, with tears. His flushed cheeks lined with dry, but glistening, trails. Without thinking she puts her hand to his face to wipe them away with her thumb. His eyes close to the feel of her fingers, cool to the touch. He lets out a soft sigh and opens his eyes to gaze into her own.

"Connie?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Can you stay here tonight? I mean, if you can. If you _want_ to."

"Of course I want to, and don't worry I already have permission from my mom. She understands that I'm _not_ going to leave you tonight."

"Oh. Uh. Thank you. Thank you _so_ much."

She puts her hand to side of his face cupping his jaw "You don't need to thank me Steven, I'm _always_ happy to be here, with you. You mean _so_ much to me." her thumb taps the corner of his mouth, twice, his smile making another quick appearance, his eyes starting to glisten anew.

She beckons him closer to lean into her side. As his head drops to her shoulder, her cheek rests on his mop of black curls, one arm wrapping around him the other reaching down to hold his hands.

After a moment, softly he asks, "Even now? After, well, everything?"

"I'll _always_ be happy to be with you. Jam Buds are _forever_ , don't forget that Steven."

He smiles, as fresh tears drip down his chin, and snuggles in closer.

In an awed, watery, voice he replies "Yeah, Jam Buds forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Can be viewed as either platonic or romantic...Whatever your preference.  
> Also,wow, this is my first fic in about five years or so.  
> (Not that I wrote much in the past anyway, I hope you liked it.)


End file.
